Episode 108: What Position Should Ian Kinsler Play?/How Do You Know When You Need a New GM?
Date December 27, 2012 Summary Ben and Sam answer listener emails about Ian Kinsler, how to decide when it’s time to change GMs, R.A. Dickey and the dome, and more. Topics * R.A. Dickey and pitching in Toronto * Ian Kinsler * Changing GMs Intro Paper shredder sound clip Banter Ben & Sam decided to take Boxing Day off to, as Ben said, "rest and reflect". However when pressed by Sam he could not say what Boxing Day was for. Ben then goes searching on Wikipedia for the history behind Boxing Day. Email Questions * Matt (Brooklyn, NY): "Hi guys in podcast 105 you discussed the impact of wind on knuckleballers. It's a convoluted answer but a steady wind directed towards the pitch is preferable, the lack of psin exhibited by a knuckleball is what causes it to move inconsistently, which causes it to be difficult to hit. Wind directed toward the pitcher increases the friction and the amount of movement that can be imparted on the ball. It's the same basic concept of throwing a ball with spin into the wind or a plane taking off; the effect is an increase in drag. As for the effect of pitching in a dome, I would imagine having a consistent temperature and humidity would be helpful for Dickey's controlling of the knuckleball." * Ryan: "Hope you guys are having a happy holiday. I have a question regarding Ian Kinsler and his possible position change. While Kinsler may have potential at first base in terms of power, having similar numbers to Adam LaRoche among others, wouldn't it behoove the Rangers to fit him into an outfield spot? I suppose having Mike Olt play first would hurt his value but I still think finding an average first baseman would be easier than filling in a corner outfield spot." * James (Sarasota, FL): "This one is a trivia question, it will be easy to research the answer, but I want you to respond instinctively, within five seconds. Of the 30 ballparks currently in use in Major League Baseball, how many have never hosted a World Series game?" * James (Sarasota, FL): "When is the right time to fire the GM? Sometimes it's obvious. The GM has and executes a plan and the plan doesn't work and the team becomes/remains terrible. But sometimes a move is obviously awful, not because of the short term on field impact but because of the long term financial impact. Hypothetical example, what if the Orioles and their hypothetical GM, Duke Dinette, signed Josh Hamilton to a 10 year $220 million contract this offseason. On the one hand there is arguably no other single move that could make it more likely that the 2013 Orioles would make the playoffs than signing Hamilton would. On the other hand, guaranteeing that much money for that much time to Josh Hamilton at this stage of his career is a fireable offense in my book. So you've got the solid evidence staring you in the face that this Dinette person has no business running the baseball operations of any team, and you've also got the solid evidence that the team will be better next season. Waiting for the inevitable consequences of such a signing to play themselves out would not make things any easier for the successor GM, and would give Dinette that much more time to make terrible moves. On the other hand, firing a GM when the team appears to be getting better...would be rather odd. What are your thoughts on the binds that GMs put their teams in by these kinds of moves?" * Bill (Silver Spring, MD): "If a) you draft in position 20-30, say, or have a protected pick and b) you made a qualifying offer to a player who turned it down then c) if you in turn sign a player who got a qualifying offer d) you're trading a low first round or high second round pick for a compensatory sandwich pick. It's pretty close to a wash, so teams in that position shouldn't be inhibited by the new rules, or did I miss something?" Notes * R.A. Dickey's potential performance in a domed stadium was first discussed in Episode 105. * Sam thinks it would be a waste of Kinsler's defense to put him at first base, and he would be better played in left field. * Regarding the trivia question, Sam's initial answer was 6. Ben's was 5. Sam thinks that the correct answer is 10. * How many of the 30 current GMs are some of the best 30 people in the world to be GMs? Links` * Effectively Wild Episode 108: What Position Should Ian Kinsler Play?/How Do You Know When You Need a New GM? * Candiotti sees Toronto as ideal place for Dickey by Gregor Chisholm Category:Episodes Category:Email Episodes